Encuentro
by Dark-Elric
Summary: Yuya no lo sabía y mucho menos Yuto. La calidez de sus corazones se los indicaba. Eso solo debía ocurrir. Counterpartshipping.


Encuentro.

Counterpartshipping. (Yuto x Yuya). Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V.

Ooc. En un principio iba a ser AU. Quedaría ubicado luego de que Yuya empatara con Edo y después del duelo de Kaito y Shun.

* * *

La noche al final llegaba para ese refugio. Todos los que pertenecían a la resistencia agradecian poder estar a salvo un día más. Era el inicio de la cena y el final para algunos otros. Los más pequeños jugaban a las escondidas y los mayores discutían de quien se haría cargo de la guardia por la Noche mientras comían.

En la cocina, Allen y Sayaka se encargaban de lavar los platos con la ayuda de Sawatari y Gongenzaka. Si bien ese labor era muy sencillo, era lo menos que podían hacer. A pesar de que el chico adinerado, Shingo, nunca lo había hecho ya le había agarrado el ritmo. Claro, luego de haber roto unos cuantos platos.

.

-Esa herida se ve muy reciente.

Alli estaba Yuya en la larga mesa del comedor, había permanecido callado desde que habían vuelto. Se había quedado solo y apenas había comido un par de cucharas. Aún resonaban en su cabeza las palabras que habia dicho Yuto antes. No podía ignorarlas.

Pero si lo ignoraba a él, o al menos, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

\- ¿Yuya?

Siguió removiendo su cuchara por lo que parecía una sopa hasta que un fuerte golpe, producto de un puño y la mesa, lo hizo reaccionar y lo sacó de su aislamiento.

Todos se sorprendieron y se quedaron observándolos, en especial al chico del entretenimiento. Tuvo suerte de que la mesa fuera estable o sino el plato habría terminado cerca de su cabeza. Aunque se había volcado, dejando a la vista de todos su poco apetito o su forma de desperdiciar la comida.

-Lo siento. - Se disculpó con pena y una sonrisa nerviosa ante los demás. No se había levantado y estaba cerca de salir corriendo.

-No es tu culpa. -Le respondió casi al instante. Su actitud lo había dejado descolocado. -Solo que.. no estabas muy atento.

-Lo siento, Kurosaki. Recordé algo y estaba pensando en eso. - se disculpó nuevamente y evitó mirarle. Decidió que sería mejor dejar la comida por lo que se levantó.

Pero fue detenido.

-Tienes una herida. ¿Cuándo ocurrió? -volvió a repetirlo sabiendo que antes no había sido escuchado.

-Debió ser en el duelo que tuve antes... -mencionó sin pensarlo. Tampoco lo había notado. Tal vez y seguramente se había lastimado cuando toda una pared lo había enterrado como un pedazo más de escombro.

Tomó un retazo de tela rojo que él llevaba y lo ató por donde estaba la cortada. Era una herida más ocasionada por Academia. Presionó con algo de fuerza en esa zona y observó la mueca de dolor en su rostro. Ese duelo lo había afectado, quizás llevándolo al borde de sus creencias. Por eso parecía alejado...

-Te pareces a Yuto. Bueno, en ese detalle. - se respondió a si mismo. Miró la venda y se percató que también estaba en el mismo lado que él de su compañero.

-Supongo que si.

Yuya percibió esa misma mirada. La misma cuando lo confundían con su contraparte. Se sintió incómodo al pensar que los demás esperaban que fuera como él.

\- ¿Yuto te habló de la ciudad? - le preguntó curioso. Lo que antes mencionó Yuya le daba esperanza de que su mejor amigo se pudiera comunicar con él. Y de esa forma...

-Él no me habla desde el duelo. -susurró con tristeza. Desvió su mirada que se fijó en quien se había unido a su conversación.

-Pronto apagaremos las luces. -comentó Allen dirigiéndose sólo a Kurosaki.

Yuya aprovechó ese momento y se levantó con su plato mitad lleno. Era la distracción nesesaria para su huida. Corrió hasta la cocina y se disculpó con las cocineras. Hasta con Sayaka quien creyó que había terminado con los platos.

.

Las luces se apagaron dejando todo a oscuras.

.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Negó con su cabeza con lentitud. En un principio, creyó que había sido parte de su sueño.

No estaba en la cama más cómoda pero no se podía quejar. Estaba en una habitación, separado de los demás. No confíaban mucho en él por ser el hijo de Sakaki Yusho.

-Entonces deberías dejar de pensar en eso.

La firmeza de su voz le indicaba que estaba muy serio. No quería hacerlo enojar. En cierto modo, no quería pelear con él.

-No puedo. Lamento que hayas perdido a...

-Deberíamos salir. - lo interrumpió cortándole toda posibilidad de hablar. No tenía motivos para enfadarse con Yuya pero todo el acto de entretenimiento y brindar sonrisas no siempre era la mejor opción. No en un lugar como Heartland.

-¿Salir?

.

Pudieron escabullirse entre los vigilantes. Mas bien, Yuya pudo salir porque Yuto sabía como los demás actuaban. Después de todo, eran los miembros de la Resistencia quienes seguían luchando como una familia, apoyándose entre todos.

Con sigilo, pasó cada una de las barreras que lo alejaban de afuera.

.

El recorrido fue largo y en absoluto silencio hasta llegar lo que era propiamente dicho el centro de esa metrópolis. Caminaron entre los escombros de los que habia sido una hermosa y avanzada ciudad. Lo que había quedado de a momentos parecía recuperar su antigua apariencia. Yuya con cada paso que daba podía visualizar como había sido todo en su pasado. La destrucción causada por Academia era total. Veía a las monstruosas máquinas que atacaban sin compasión. Miraba por todos lados y aún podía escuchar como las personas corrían por sus vidas. Mujeres y niños buscaban refugios. Los duelistas se encargaban de frenar la invasión ocasionada por los soldados pero les era imposible. El horror no terminaba.

Cada escena se acrecentaba en su mente. Podía ver claramente la masacre cometida.

Tal vez ahora si podía sentir el dolor y la ira que había visto presente en ese duelo.

-Duele... - susurró mientras se tomaba el pecho y terminaba por estar arrodillado.

-Acá fue donde perdimos a mucho de los nuestros. - su enojo comenzaba a crecer y podía percibirlo. -Eso es lo que se siente cuando pierdes a las personas que realmente te importan... Por eso no podía perdonarlo. ¿Entiendes?

Yuya intentó recuperarse y se levantó. No quería que esa negatividad también lo afecte.

-El odio solo crea más odio. Debía detenerte. No sé si comprenda tu sufrimiento pero lo siento. -casi gritó. Se mantuvo firme. Vio sus ojos, la expresión dolida en su cara, lo indicaba todo. Se calmó y suavizó su voz. -Sufres... En tu silencio, intentas callar todo, sin embargo, no puedes ocultarlo más.

Yuto se quedó sorprendido. Nunca antes habían peleado entre ellos. Lo había visto enfrentarse a Reiji y a una que otra persona pero no así. ¿Él era el culpable?

-¿Te arrepientes de haber dejado Heartland? ¿Te arrepientes de abandonar a tus compañeros? ¿Te arrepientes de dejar a la Resistencia a su suerte? ¿Te arrepientes de no poder salvar a Ruri? ¿Te arrepientes de estar unido a mi?

Con cada pregunta, se deshacía de las dudas que atormentaban su mente. Aunque la última de ellas, lo había dejado confundido. Fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que estaba en los pensamientos de Yuto. Los estaba leyendo. Tenía mucha culpa sobre él debido a que creía que era de esa manera pero debía asimilar que no era así.

.

Tu alma reside en mi interior.

Tu mente está conectada con la mia.

.

-No es tu culpa. Tu no tienes... - se detuvo, de repente se encontró con ese momento.-Tenías miedo de que perdiera el duelo. - Susurró mientras seguía buscando más razones por las cuales el dolor aún persistía. -Por eso, entraste en el duelo a la fuerza...

Eran muchos recuerdos que se interponían en la mente de Yuto. Había fragmentos de distintos momentos de su vida. Incluso de la primera vez que se habían visto y de esa noche en la cual se habían convertido en uno solo.

-¿Yuya?

-¿Tenías miedo de perderme?

Ese pensamiento había salido en forma de pregunta, buscando una afirmación. Se dio la vuelta para buscarlo. Necesitaba verlo. ¿Eso era cierto? Pero no solo se trataba de perder y convertirse en una absurda carta, no era eso. Había algo más. Giró sobre si mismo para hallarlo. Estaba solo, la oscuridad no estaba presente con él. Hasta la luz de la luna se había encargado de iluminar todo como a esas simples preguntas.

No habia nadie. Las sombras que antes apenas se veían, parecían crecer buscando acaparar todo lo posible. La translúcida presencia de Yuto había desaparecido por completo, ni siquiera podía seguir con su recorrido mental.

El silencio fue interrumpido con su voz.

-Un poco... - respondió sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás.

.

Continuaron caminando hasta lo que era un mirador o lo que quedaba de él. Estaba un poco destruido. Y un par de banderas de la resistencia, se hallaban colgadas en algunos mástiles. Desde allí, se podia ver toda la ciudad y los alrededores que estaban en la misma situación.

-¿Me querías mostrar esto?

-La verdad, no. Ahora no se puede apreciar como era todo realmente. Las estrellas aún se pueden distinguir. -dijo algo triste.- Estoy seguro que puedes ver como era en mis recuerdos.

Volvió a intentarlo. Suspiró con cierta resignación. Con rapidez, dio con el recuerdo adecuado. Las luces y todo lo demás lucía hermoso. Las personas felices, a pesar de la altura, se escuchaban las risas y los duelos. Los edificios y toda la tecnología que ahora parecía totalmente extinta.

-Tu también te veías feliz. - cerró sus ojos por unos segundos

La oscuridad de su corazón se dispersó. Dejando a la vista, más de sus memorias. Creyó que se trataría de sus amigos o de Kurosaki, Tal vez Ruri o su familia pero no. Lo que se encontraba en lo profundo, era lo más preciado. Lo que lo oscuro quería acallar y destruir de cualquier forma posible.

-Lo siento por lo de antes. No fue mi intención. Me dejé llevar por todo. -se disculpaba con temor. Si bien, sus amigos debían ser rescatados, cargar con el dolor de la pérdida y la culpa era suficiente para llenarse de odio y caer ante esa desconocida oscuridad. Yuya se lo había hecho entender.

Abrió los ojos y lo comprendió. Lo más importante para Yuto era...

La calidez de sus corazones fue lo suficientemente clara para ellos. Sus miradas se centraron en quien tenían enfrente.

Se observaron durante un tiempo.

Y solo sucedió.

A pesar de que Yuto no era más que un alma a su lado, se acercó lo suficiente como para estar supuestamente rozando los labios de Yuya. Fue como un roce ligero y casi inexistente. Algo efímero y anhelado desde lo impensable. Era un encuentro correspondido y extraño.

Yuya se alejó con cierta tristeza, lo cual su contraparte lo notó.

-Podría volver a hacerlo cuando recupere mi cuerpo. -Dijo casi sonriendo y con un ligero sonrojo que Yuya vio.

Sonrió. Pudo sentir como después de tanto tiempo el corazón de Yuto permanecía sereno. Estaba en paz y feliz.

.

Habia estado vigilando la entrada casi toda la noche. A pesar de que las guardias nocturnas tendían a ser algo movidas, esta vez habia sido todo lo contrario. Habia estado jugando cartas por unas cuantas horas y se había cansado de perder, la suerte lo habia abandonado.

El amanecer se acercaba y los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer por el horizonte. Eso no era nada llamativo excepto que veía a alguien caminar.

Estaba solo y su cansada vista no le dejaba distinguir de quien se trataba. ¿Era alguno de los suyos?

Pestañó varias veces con la intención de aclarar su vista.

Hasta que escuchó su inconfundible voz.

-Es Yuya.

Los demas centinelas que habían sido alertados respiraron de alivio. No era ninguna amenaza a pesar de que no confiaban totalmente en los nuevos compañeros de Shun.

Allen bajó con prisa de su puesto. Debía regañarlo por haber salido a la noche. Había puesto a todos en riesgo.

.

-¿Por qué... -comenzó bastante enojado hasta que su pregunta cambio a otra y con otro tono de voz -... estás tan feliz? Pareciera que hubieras estado con tu novia o algo así.- Bromeó Allen sin pensar mucho en sus palabras.

Yuya se sorprendió por lo dicho y de la forma en la cual lo había ido a buscar.

-Bueno, algo así. -Mencionó alegre mientras seguía su camino y era acompañado espiritualmente.

-¿Qué?¿Yuya a qué te refieres?- Comenzó a gritar Allen mientras lo perseguía para alcanzarlo debido a que ya habia corrido lo suficiente para evitar más preguntas.

.

Yuto negó con desaprobación. Tal vez se lo había hecho saber muy pronto pero no podia esconder ese sentimiento por mucho más tiempo. Era difícil con Yuya. Tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta de lo que ocultaba en su corrompido corazón.

* * *

El fin. En un principio parecía ser Shun x Yuya. Podría haber tomado ese camino... (?. Con algunos errores y faltas tal vez. Es un lío escribir desde el teléfono.

Lo que iba a ser romántico terminó drámaticamente en un poco de angst.

Forma parte del Arc V Secret Santa... ( muy tardío u.u )


End file.
